ANGEL IN DISGUISE
by Lucy The Fallen Angel
Summary: read the title just kidding alice is a new student and ends uo with non othr the hot shun kazami but maybe masqurade wants her to WHAT HAPPS WELL TO BAD UR GONA HAVE TO READ!
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan

Chapter 1)New Girl

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!"sounded off the alarm,demanding her groaned and put the stop looked at the fifty.'Great timing'she rushed to her closet,took out the cloths that were closest to were a purple mini skirt,lavender shirt and purple sandels with small heels at the she went to the bathroom took a shower,brushed her hair put on her cloths,brushed her teeth,got out her backpack and headed downstairs.

"Good morning alice."her grandather said.

"Hello grandfather ummm have you seen alpha hydranoid?"she asked him.

"Yes you left him in the laundry room on accident."he said handing over her gaurdian bakugan.

"Thank you well I have to go please after school let me walk home right now I have to go by grandfather."she went outside and got out into the black limo waiting for was really nervous during the ride.

"We're here miss."said her choffur,interupting her thoughts.

"Oh thank you well goodbye please don't pick me up after school I already talked with my grandfather."she choffur nodded at her and opened her went into the school grounds where kids were supposed to wait until the bell rang.

"Hello!"a loud bubbly voice turned around and saw a girl with white hair and a deep tan.

"Hi."she said."Are you new?"the bubbly girl asked.

"Yes I am my name is alice."she said."Oooo my name is julie nice to meet you."julie said hugging the orange haired girl.

"Nice to meet you wooaaahh."alice said while julie dragged her to a blue haired girl.

"RUNO LOOK THIS IS ALICE SHE IS THE NEW STUDENT!"julie screeched.

"SHUT UP!"yelled an angry runo."Hi i'm runo nice to meet you."runo said turning to look at alice.

"Nice to meet you to."alice said giving a smile."Hey julie have you seen dan?"runo asked.

"Ya he's playing with marucho football."julie replied.

"Ok let's go you to alice."runo and julie dragged alice over to the field.

"DAN!"screamed runo.A blunette was running torwards a little blond haired kid.

"Please dan nooo!"said the short kid as the blunette tackled him to the 's eyes widened and ran over to the field an knelt next to the boy.

"Are you alright?"she asked the boy opened his eyes.

"A-a-am I dead?"he giggled.

"No your not dead."she answered."But your an angel aren't you?"he asked.

"No i'm not but are you okay?"a look of concern crossed her face."Yes i'm okay."the boy said turning slightly red.

"My name is alice nice to meet you."she said and he shook her hand.

"My name is marucho."he said.

"O please get up."she said lending him a got up slowly.

"Thank you alice."he said.

"Your welcome."she said.

"Hey were's shun he was here a minute ago."dan said looking around.

"He's around I guess he got bored."runo said.

"Umm who's shun?"asked alice.

"Oh he's a boy with black hair cold torwards everone,very popular with the girls beacause he's kind of a hottie and cute but so is massqurade,shun's cold torwards everybody. everone exept us."julie piped in while runo stared at her."Fine he ignore's us a lot but he's really nice."julie said.

"Oh well I guess i'll meet him some other time."alice said smiling brightly.

Dan staggered back"Woah your teeth are really white do they glow?"he asked.

Alice blushed slightly "no they don't glow."she said.

"Oh nice to meet you."dan said."My name is alice i'm guessing your dan."she said.

"Ya that's me the one and only."he said with a devilish hit his head."Ow what was that for?"he yelled rubbing the bruise on him.

"That's for ditching me and for tackling poor marucho!"she screeched.

"Hey we were playing tackle football."he whined.

"Really and did marucho agree?"runo questioned.

Dan scratched his head"well..umm no."he said in defeat.

"Ya so stop dragging marucho into your stupid games."julie said.

"Fine!"he yelled.

"Please stop it."alice said.

"Oh don't mind them the're always bickering."a cold annoyed voice said behind jumped she heard a chuckle .

Slowly she turned around"are you shun?"she looked at the sweet and beutifull girl in front of himself.

She had long orange-ginger hair,pale skin,soft brown eyes,and a pretty mentally slapped himself.

"Yea i'm shun,shun kazami."he said.

"Shunny your here!"julie squeled.

"Don't call me that."he said his voice sounded iratated.

"Fine sorry oo i see that you met alice."julie said happily.

"Yea look the bell's gonna ring any minute."he said looking at his watch.

"Oh yea let's go!"dan said as the bell started pushing and shoving them selfs into the building .Someone tripped alice and she started falling but someone caught her.A blonde haired boy held her in his was wearing black jeans,a red and black striped shirt.

"Hey."he whispered.

"Hello what's your name."she asked seemed suprised but she couldn't see his eyes beacause he had dark blue glasses over them.

"Masqurade just call me that."he said.

"Oh my name is alice sorry I have to go or i'll be late for class."she ran to her locker and was suprised that shun was there."Umm shun could you please move aside?"she asked.

"Well I could but I need to get my stif out of my locker."he looked at her locker number and the one shun was opening.

"Wait are we sharing lockers?"she asked and he nodded."Oh alright well what shelf is yours?"she asked.

"The bottem one."he said.

"Okay umm shun where is 's class?"she asked in her sweet voice.

"Oh let me see your schedule."he said.

She handed it over to him he compared his schedule with hers."Hmmm we have all of the same classes."he said.

"Oh so I guess i'll have to tag along with you."she said response was only a nod he walked her silently to 's class room.

"Ohhh you must be the new student alice gehbitch!"the teacher said in a hyper turned to look at the new boys drooled over her and the girls well they drooled over shun."Well since soshi moved you'll have to sit next to shun."the teacher girls gave alice 'wach it' look it was clear that they all had a crush on looked down and thought 'oh no i'm not going to be able to survive this year.'she thought.

An hour and a half the bell rang 'yes,yes,yes!' she thought happily but then she rembered that shun was in all of her classes.'Aww.' she thought and her next class was she ran into shun.

Chapter 2)Hero.

Alice blushed as her brain flash backed to her bumping into what happend was that they both on top of shun their faces were centametres 's cheeks were tinted a light pink and alice's were a dark red.

"Sorry."she opolagized and ran away to her day went by suprisingly alice had politly refused to take the limo her choice was to walk an it was lightly raining shivered of the cold'I shouldn't have worn light clothes'she thought unaware of shun who was walking a few steps behind her.

'I need to get home before I die from the cold.' she chided herself.'Maybe aha! An ally perfect shortcut.' she spotted one and ducked into wached her go into a dangerous it didn't look harmful on the outside but looks can be decieving.

On the inside of the ally their were gangsters and perverted men waiting for young female ear peircing scream rang ran quickly to the ally.

Alice's p.o.v before attack.

I entered the cramped ally and instantly regretted that,the air ouround it had a strange almost dangeous atmosphere.'Strange I better hurry' I walked rapidly and there was a dead end.'Shoot now I have to go back.'then she heard quiet footsteps behind her.

Slowly she turned around and saw a man in his late fourties or so."Hi sweety."he growled.

"Uh hello I have to go now bye."she said but he started walking walked back and started to panic.

"Please leave me alone."she begged.

"Oh I will when i'm finished,after all,I can't leave a pretty girl standing by herself without any Fun."he said smiling.

"No please sir leave me I don't want fun." the man frowned then had pinned her to the slowly started to insert his hands into her started at the bottem and went up slowly his hands snaked up to her bra.

Alice tried to free idea came across her mind she screamed."Shut up."he hissed.

"Leave her alone!" a voice I know well made my heart stop and then beat faster.

"Shun!" I yelled.

End of Alice's P.o.v.

Alice yelled at the top of her lungs."HELP ME!"she old man turned around expecting another man but he only saw a boy.

"Ha!Ya right he isn't going to help."he said turning back to face alice.

BAM!Whack! The man's face looked to be in knew that shun must have done kicked the man where a man would not want to be yelped and fell to the welled up in her eyes and she began to sob not about the man but about herself.

Shun ran over to her "are you alright?"he asked hugged him tightly and sobbed,and since he was a foot taller than him she cried into his chest.

"Th-th-thank you,"she said between pauses.

Shun lifted her body gently."I'm going to take you to my place so you an rest."he whispered.

"Okay."her voice was slightly carried her to his house well more of a dojo.

"Shun is that you?" a voice barked out an elderly man stepped out in a blue suit he looked no older than forty.

When tho old man saw a girl in shun's arms he almost dropped his he didn' put down the frighten and slighly wet looked around the place it was really quiet,large and everything seemed to be made out of wood exept for some other things.

Chapter 3) Can I stay?

"Shun I am going to ask you one and please answer truthfully. Did you go up to the heavens and snatch this angel?" asked while alice looked inside some glass cases and she widened her eyes a bit.

"No grandfather I didn't." his grandfather looked a little bit pale.

"Oh okay but she is pretty you got to admit that."he winked in shun's rolled his eyes and looked at the walked torwards him.

"Wow your house is Huge!"she nodded and looked down at her legs not beacause of her nice legs no beacause there was a trap there and if she took a step back she would trigger all kinds of things.

Then she took a step bak looked startled and so did shun they were a few feet away from the red.'Swoosh!' a small baselball bat swung at alice but she dodged it?One minute the machine was taking a swipe at her and the next she stretched all the way back and it missed the machines weren't done next trap swung at her legs but she cart-wheeled the last trap was going at her.A dummy raced torwards her she karate kicked it with a "HYA!" the dummy fell on the ground defeated.

's jaw went slack and snapped it shut "WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?"he asked.

Alice grinned "Dance class."she .kazami looked at shun.

"No way I am not taking dance class." alice giggled imagining shun dancing.

'Zzzzzz' alice's backpack started to vibrate."Excuse me." she took out a phone clicked a button."Hello?" pauses "yes,yes i'm fine oh okay well i'll ask runo or julie yes okay well when will I see you,"she asked the phone."Three weeks,well i'm not sure yes i'm sure I an manage okay well oh your already at the airport well bye me to I love you to bye." she clicked the phone and looked a bit sad.

"What's wrong child?" old man asked the girl.

"Well my grandfather has a meeting up in moscow and needs to go there for three weeks he asked me to stay with some friends so i'm gonna ask runo if she can't then i'll ask julie." she dialed some numbers and frowned at the answeres."Oh no julie can't and neither can runo!"she groaned.

"You can stay with us." and shun offered."Is it alright with the two of you?"she both nodded "thank you so much I just need to go get some things from my house and i'll be right back.

"I'm going with you."shun's stern voice interupted.  
>"Okay then let's go."she grabbed his hand and led him to a large white house.<p>

She slipped into the bushes and came out holding a small key to the opned the door ran up to her room and came out a couple of minutes later with two large bags loaded with cloths and some books shampoo and towls also something helped her carry her bags all the way to his dojo and when they got there the smelled some burnt food cooking.

"Grandpa can't cooked so don't freak if you wind up in the hospital with a slight case of food poisoning."shun whispered.

"I heard that!" alice giggled."Shun show alice the guest room I set it up." shun nodded and took alice's bags and showed her where the guest room was huge a green bed was in the middle of two wooden walls, a tv was inserted in the wall, a walk in closet in a corner and a bathroom next to the closet.

"This place is huge!" she said.

"Yea gramps has a lot of money."he said as he put down the bags on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks shun."she smiled at his he looked at the pretty girl 'she reminds me of mom' he thought of his mom laying in the hospital bed fihgting her sickness.

"Lunch is ready!"the old man's voice boomed out.

"Come on." he gave her a quick look and left the changed quickly to a green shirt and black pants and then came down.

On the plate's was some burnt rice and fish alice smiled and ate the food choking it down her throat and drak water to get the taste out of her got up and washed her dish and put it in the rack."You don't have to do that."he called after her.

"It's alright umm can I cook for the days that I will be staying here?"she asked.

"Your the guest so no."

"But I usually cook for my grandfather so can I."she argued in a good way.

"Oh alright if you insist." 'yay' she thought."Shun hurry up time for your training." barked.

"Okay."shun finished and went outside to start his Ninja washed the dishes and went to her bedroom and put all of her belonging in the closet and in some she sat down and read a romantic book.A couple of hours passed about two or looked at the clock six o'clock she needed to start put her hair in a pony tail and started making rice,dumplings,miso soup and chicken salad she also made some red punch,she finished in an hour.

Chapter 4) A bunny and a Baby!

In thirty minutes shun and his granfather ame bak shun was sweating a little so he went to take a .kazami was in the garden he came back with a baby bunny in his hands."A bunny!"alice exclaimed "awww it's so cute." the old man put the little bunny in a bamboo cage with lettuce and a small sleeping nest for the bunny to sleep on there even was a little drinking glass in there.

Shun came out of the shower and smelled something very tasty awaiting him and his stomache.'definitely isn't the old man's cooking or the place would be burned down by now.' he was a little suprised to see alice was the cook and there was a bunny sitting on his chair waching her.

What also suprised him was that his grandfather was there not caring that the bunny was got the bunny out of his seat and placed it on the served him a fair amount of food on his plate the same on his grandfathers but on her's she served a bunny stared at her well her food alice lauphed plucked out a piece of lettuce out of her salad and gave it to bunny munched happily on his food.'DING DONG!' the bell demanded attenion. Grandfather kazami got up and came back with a basket in his hands.

Alice peered into it and gasped, there was a baby inside!"What is this your child?"alice asked him.

"No I found the baby girl on my doorstep no body else was there." his face looked a bit troubled."I never raised anyone exept for shun but when he was out of diapers."shun reddened."I don't know how to care for a child esspecially a girl."his voice was low.

"I'll help I like babies anyways."alice offered.

"Okay if you need any help ask me or shun well for shun diapers I guess he knows how to use them."he chuckled at his joke but shun only reddened again.

"Oh yes I rember I think I still have shun's old crib i'll be right rushed over to a room and carried out a green rocking crib."Perfect and it's already clean just needs a little dusting and all looked at the baby girl it had black hair and soft brown eyes just like alice!

Alice carried the baby and put it on her bed surrounding the little girl with blankets and pillows then she went back to the dining room table and ate along with the others."Mmmmm." shun mumbled but his grandpa heard him.

"Shun if you marry alice she'll make a great wife."he whispered alice blushed beacause she heard.

"Well I better ge started on the dishes."she got up and grabbed the plates but a hand was laid oh her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that we have a dishwasher."old man said.

"Okay well I have to um take care of the baby good night."she bowed her head and the time she finished cleaning the crib and brushing her teeth she was very exhausted she was very grateful to close her eyes and drift of into sleep.

Meanwhile outside of alice's room was shun he wanted to knock but he couldn't because he felt shy first of all he wasn't wearing a shirt "Go ahead and knock already she isn't going to bite."the voice startled him he swung around and saw his grandfather looking quite bored observing shun."Go on she's not gonna bite you."he glared at him.

"I'm not scared."he said in an angry tone.

"So if your not scared then go ahead."teased shun's grandfather.

"FINE!" shun hissed and then after several long seconds he knocked.

Chapter 5)The death of alice's parents.

The door swung open and shun looked down at her since he was a foot taller than her alice was in some purple pajamas "Oh hi shun."her voice was so soft and sounded musical shun just stared at her pretty face."Shun are you okay?"she asked her voice was worried he shook his head sideways."Um are you sick?" alice was ready to place a hand on his noticed that he didn't have a shirt on but she didn't say anything.

"No i'm okay alice want to come to my room to chat with the rest of the brawlers?"he asked her she smiled and her teeth were whiter than any pearl he had every seen.

"Sure."she answered he led her to his room alice was very suprised that his room wasn't messy like all of the boy's rooms that she had room was large almost identical to her's exept there were some pictures of a woman hanging on the walls she had green eyes and purple blackish hair she was very pretty and the sheets were silky green almost everything was green even the curtains. Shun logged on and went to the bakugan chat-room and in a couple of seconds four faces poppped up Dan,runo,marucho and sat on the chair and motioned alice to sit next to him on the chair as sat down.

"WOAH SHUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALICE?"dan asked hysterically all of them noticed him bare chested but they didn't want to say anything.

"She's staying over for a couple of weeks."shun answered.

"Oh yea that's right she phoned me and asked to stay but my parents wouldn't let me."Julie made a face which made dan lauph.

"Shut up dan kuso!"barked runo and dan quieted down."Hey everone do you guys want to come over tomorow for a sleepover?"little marucho asked."YEA count me in!"dan said in his boisterous voice and pumped his hand in the air

."Sure when i'm done with my chores."runo said.

"I can make it."julie piped in.

"I don't know if old man will let me."shun said.

"I dunno."alice said thinking about the baby.

"Oh okay well if you can make it just give me a call and i'll let my butler pick you up i'm going to invite fabia klaus and the others.."marucho sounded a bit sad and a little happy.

"OH shun is it true that you are you dating fabia?"julie looked hurt and that didn't go unoticed by shun.

"No I wouldn't date her ." shun answered.

"Oh okay just checking cause she said that you asked her out."julie exclaimed.

"Alice you seem quite are you alright and you look a little more pale."runo's eyebrows lauphed nervously.

"I'm alright I just hope my grandfathers okay."she said and that was true alice worried a lot about her grandfather.

"Oh but can't your mom or dad take care of you?"dan asked.A tear rolled down alice's cheek.

"No they're dead when I was three years old my parents died in a car crash the day before my birthday."she explained as three more tears rolled down.

"Oh i'm sorry alice."dan opoligized.

"Dan you are such an idiot."Fire burned in runo's eyes.

"No it's okay I don't rember a lot about them anyways."alice patted her back and there was pain in his eyes as well.

"By the way what's your grandfather name?"marucho asked deciding to change the subject.  
>"Michael Gehbitch."she almost fainted.<p>

"MICHEAL GEHBITCH THE FAMOUS SCIENTIST?"he almost nodded.

"So like your famous and he is to?"julie asked.

"Yes he is but I don't like bragging about him."alice said wiping of her tears.

"Guys we gotta go bye."shun said and logged looked at alice "you okay?"he asked "Yea I just miss them so much dan,julie marucho and runo ar lucky to have mother's and fathers to look out for them."she looked down.

"I know how you feel my mom's been in the hospital for almost a month she got out of the coma on the first day you came to our school."he whispered.

"Oh what's she look like?"looking up.

" Look at the pictures and tell me was you see."he pointed at the pictures.

"Well I see a lovely woman with green eyes dark purple black hair and a pretty face I wish I was that pretty."alice wanted to scream 'Are you kidding any guy would be lucky to have an angel as their girlfriend.!' lukily he didn't say that.

"Hey umm tomorow i'm gonna visit her do you want to meet her?"he asked hope filled his honey colored eyes.

"Yes please."

"Okay well go to sleep we have to leave at seven or eight." then the baby started to cry.

Shun and alice ran to her bedroom and found grandfather kazami looking down at the baby when he saw alice he looked sheepish."I only told her goodnight then she started crying." he explained.

"It's alright besides it's not your fault."alice picked up the little girl and kissed her forehead instantly the baby fell asleep gasped this girl was really am angel or else he was hallucinating he slipped away and went to his room ,leaving shun staring a alice and alice staring at the laid the babyon the crib shun was on her bed already inside the sat down next to him "shun go to your room."she said.

"No can I sleep here i'm tired."he mumbled.

"Okay."she laid right next to him and went to 's hand hugged her waist and alice snuggled close to his bare door opened tip-toed in and took a picture with his phone and send it to shiori shun's mom then he left again.

Chapter 6) Shun's mother.

Shun and alice slept peacefully until a certain bunny decided to curl up and chew on shuns slowly opened his eyes and blush alice was next ti himand was snuggled next to him and he had his arm on her bunny kept chewing."Get off!"he shoved the bunny away and it landed on alice's moved slightly and then opened her soft brown orbs.

"Morning."she said softly.

"Hey."he said and moved a little bit alice blushed slightly."What?"

"You have no shirt."she giggled and her cheeks turned more mentally slapped himself he totally forgot about that beacause when he slept he didn't wear a shirt like most due exept marucho he always wore pajamas checked the time thirty minutes till seven o'clock.

"Shun we have to get ready come on."she urged him out of bed.

Shun and alice each took a shower seperatly and alice made toast,coffee,miso soup,rice and and glared at each other when they each reached for the last .kazami said "It's mine!" and with that he snatched it away.

"You can have mine shun."she gave him hers and he broke it in half and gave half to seven the everyone including the baby and the bunny piled in the car and went to the hospital alice brought some food for shiori shun's mother. parked the car.

"Hop out kids I need to go to a meeting i'll see you at the house here take some money for a cab."he tossed them each well alice and shun twenty slammed the door and drove away.

They entered the hospital shun seemed to know which room his mom was entered and saw a woman sleeping with a breathing mask on her face.

The woman seemed to sense people and opened her green eyes she smiled at her son and at alice."Hello you must be alice nice to meet you some here dear I won't bite."she said in a soft stepped closer and when shiori saw the baby her eyes sparkled."So shun you finally you gave me grandchildren!"she said her eyes twinkled and alice blushed.

"No mom this isn't a grandchild we found this little one at out doorstep."he calmly said.

"Ma'm I brought you some food peaches and some homemade cookies."alice gave the woman a paper took it and her eyes widened.

"Thank you so much I am tired of hospital food."she started was holding the bunny but it escaped it sprang to ."Awww what a cute bunny."the bunny looked at her and then it went back to shun it clung to shun's hair as if holding on for dear life.

The baby sucked it's thumb "Let me hold the girl."alice gave the girl to shiori."This one's cute look shun it has your hair color and alice's eye's color wow it looks just like both of you aluce please come here I um want to talk to you shun please go out side for a little."shirori said quitly still holding the baby.

"Sure mom."shun left the room the bunny still on his hair he gently left and closed the door.

"Alice I need to ask you a question."

Alice smiled "Sure."

"Are you dating my son? Do you like him?How old are you? Where did you come from?"The questions poured out.

Alice blushed "Umm no I am not dating him. I sort of like him I I come from Moscow,Russia."she stuttered.

Miss kazami had a gently smile on her face."I definitely see something between you and my son perhaps soon we will see."she murmered."Shun you can come back in."she said.

Shun came back inside,the baby bunny was inside his black jacket's pocket probably sleeping or trying to keep warm


	2. Chapter 2

_**OKAY watashi here monogatari to ue sorry watashi wa isogashikkatta koko ni ware ware**_

Shun came back inside,the baby bunny was inside his black jacket's pocket probably sleeping or trying to keep warm.

"Mom how are you doing?"he asked her.

"Good very good today I may go home."her voice was very exited.

'I don't blame her i'd probably go crazy too laying on a hospital bed everyday.'

"That's great mom I really miss you and I don't like grandpa's cooking."shun whined.

"What about alice have you tried her food?"shiori asked him.

"Yes."he admitted.

"How is it to you?'she asked

"Very good feels like the old times i'm the prince being served only the richest food."he admitted.

"That's good now because I just tasted your food alice it's very good!"shiori admitted as well.

"Thank you!"alice cried happily.

"Your welcome now run off you three i'll call you if i'm coming home ,shun come here."she told him and he did as he was told.

Shiori hugged him and kissed his cheek lightly."MOM!"he whined his face was red from embarrassment, alice giggled.

"Alice could you do me a favor?"shirori asked.

"Okay anything."alice was smiling brightly.

"Could you give me your mothers number?"

"Uh I don't have a mother."she said sadly.

"How about father?"

"No their both dead."alice answered sadly.

"I'm sorry alice."she apoligized.

"It's aliright well shun we better get going nice meeting you miss kazami BYE!" she took away the baby and they left.

Chapter 7)A Day with shun.

Shun looked down at hsi green and black watch.

"What time is it?" she asked him holding the small infant in her delicate pale arms.

In his head he mentally shook his head' **shut up she's only a friend**'he told himself. Instead he said "Nine thirty."he answered.

"Oh where is your grand father?"she asked looking bothways.

As if an answer shun's phone began to buzz.**'A message**.' he took it out in front of his pocket and looked down at the phones screen and contact.**'Grandpa GREAT!'** his thought was sarcastic. From grandpa to- shun kazami shun can't make it i'm at a meeting I will be gone probably half the day stay at home! Foods in the fridge bye oh yea and you have to train if you want or you can talk to alice for half the day if your mom let's you then go to ur friends house Bye.

"Grandpa can't make it he's at a meeting anyways want to go get some ice cream after that we'll go to runo's place?"he offered.

"Sure even if it's only nine thirty nine or something."they crossed the street and went inside a little ice cream shop.

"What flavor do you want?"he asked her.

"Vanilla."she answered.

"DO have any mint flavored ice cream?"shun asked the lady.

"No sorry we are out."

"Okay well then one large vanilla ice cream."he ordered.

"Here you go five dollars and twenty cents."

Alice took out her purple wallet.

"No alice i'll pay.'he handed her six dollars."Keep the change."

Shun gave her the ice cream cone.

"Here."alice gave the ice cream to him "we're sharing.'' she tipped it and some of the vanilla got on his nose alice giggled and shun chuckled.

"Yea I don't mind." he did the same to her.

They finnished up the ice-cream in a couple of minutes the baby was fast asleep in alice's arms.

"Let's drop off the baby at my house."shun said.

"I...don't...know I like the baby and if your mom was there then yes but we'll see."she said not wanted to be apart from the little girl.

They walked to his dojo and went inside a suprise was waiting for them Shun's Mother was there!

"Shun, alice, baby your there." she chirped happily.

"Yes mom we are here um is it alright if alice and I sleep over at marucho's place for tonight?

"Sure honey are you gonna leave the sweety pie here?"

"Yes ."alice answered.

"Call me shiori dear as if I was your mother."she smiled at alice and thought how great the wedding would look if shun and alice got married.

"Okay i'll call them um alice and I have to go see runo we'll be back in an hour or so if not longer so we can pick up our stuff. Well bye!"he dashed of holding alice's hand.

Shirio smiled and looked at the baby "Your getting a bath, and new cloths, and a baby carrier, and some toys, shoes i'm taking you shopping no matter what the expence only the best for shun and alice's baby."she happily got the keys to her car,took the baby locked the house (shun had a spare key) and drove off with the small infant luckily she still had his baby carrier she starpped it on the th ecar and they drove away.

Chapter 8) Meeting other people.

Shun had half dragged and half carried alice runo's restaurant the gang was already there dan,marucho,julie,runo and more people. Dan was stuffing himself with food and entered through the door julie looked up and saw shun and alice shun was holding on to alice's small hand.

"OMG! That is like soooo cute!"julie's bubbly voice cried.

"Huh?"alice was a little bit confused.

"Shun and alice sitting in a tree k.i."julie was cut short because runo clamped her mouth shut with her own hand.

Alice blushed "Oh uh shun and me are only good friends."she said quickly.

"Yea SURE 'GOOD FRIENDS!'" julie teased making a little quote sign.

"Shut up julie."a girl with navy blue hair said."Shun isn't interested in anyone exept me."fabia anounced.

Alice looked away and dropped her hand from shun's."Sorry i'll back off from your boyfriend."she mumbled.

"Now look what you did fabia."a girl with orange hair hissed."You and your big mouth."she added.

"Well it's true shun likes me."

"No I don't fabia your kind of mean to everyone. And I only like pretty girls."shun's cool voice said.

"WOW so your saying i'm not beautiful?"

"No and your heartis rotton for your information."

"I'm leaving!"fabia stormed out of the misaki's restaurant.

"I thought she never leave."runo said under her breath.

"No I didn't mean to cause a fight i'm sorry guys." alice apologized.

"You shouldn't be she's just used to getting her way." a guy with silver hair said.

He stepped forward."Hello i'm klaus."he bowed.

"Hello klaus thank you but I'm the blame for shun and fabia's quarl."

"Eh stuff like that happens." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh hey i'm mira." a girl with short orange hair introduced.

"I am keith mira's brother."a boy with spiked up hair and black coat said cheerfully.

"I'm ace top brawler better then hot shot."he pointed at shun.

"Hey miss alice i'm baron."a boy with spiked purple hair grinned at her.

"I'm masquerade." it was the same boy that had caught her!

"Hello."alice all greeted them with a gentle shy smile.

'Pretty thing.' masquerade thought smirking.

"Guys we can make it for tonight."alice said brightly.

"Cool any ideas you guys?"marucho asked.

"Maybe watch some horror movies?"shun suggested.

"Hmm okay."marucho typed it down on his laptop.

"Eat a lot of snacks."dan said.

"Not invite fabia."runo said.

"Go shopping and put on make-up for just us girls."

"Julie I don't really like shopping."alice said.

"WHAT?" runo,julie and mira were very suprised even some of the boys.

"I don't like shopping or makeup it looks ugly on my skin."she said sadly.

"Yea right your the prettiest person i've met you should be like on a magazine or a model 'alice top ten beautiful people.'"julie quoted.

"Thank you."

"Alice we have to leave."shun's voice said.

"Oh okay we'll see you guys at marucho's bye." they walked off.

Julie watched them '**they do look like a great pair.'**

Chapter 9)Sleep over.

Shun and alice went back to his mother's car wasn't there."She probably went shopping for baby stuff."he assured alice.

"Well I trust her i'm sure the baby is safe."

"My mom's been a little crazy since he saw the little one."he said and chuckled a bit rembering that when shiori saw the infant she went a little hiper.

"Alice do you have a sleeping bag?"

"No sadly no I was home schooled back in russia and never made friends."she answered.

'**Yea you were only home schooled because your grandfather is a genius.'**shun he said "You can borrow one of mine do you prefer black or green?"

"Hmmm let me see Green but if you want green i'll take black."

"I'll take black and you can use the green one You'll have to look at it though."

"Go ahead I wanna see." she sounded like a whiney first grader.

"Okay okay.'' he went to a closet that was close to him. He took out a black and a green sleeping bag.

"It's a very soothing and pretty color."she admitted.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Okay just go get your night gown or whatever you sleep in and meet me here in ix minutes oh and bring your tooth brush and hair spray or whatever girls use."

"Hahaha you still need to learn a lot more about girls before you can date."she teased.

Shun grinned at her "not like i'm going out on a date today."

"Why not you have a ton of fan girls and are are willing to kill one-another over you."she said and her tone was serious.

**Thats it well i have more chapters hopefully soon i'll update peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry for the delay I just came back from the hospital a couple of hours ago so here it is chapter 7

Chapter** 7 **

**Shun ****frowned."I don't like those girls they stalk me way to much and everytime I walk by one of them they faint and I have to take them to the office to get them AN ice pack. Plus somebody told them where I live so when I train I always see some girl looking at me with drool coming out."**

** Alice giggled "You are good looking."she admitted.**

** Shun looked down at her and smirked "alice if I asked you something will you be honest?"**

** "Sure I will go ahead and ask me anything."**

** Shun bent down and kissed her slowly softly at first then more demanding his hands went to her waist and alice's arms to the back of his neck after a minute they broke away gasping for air.**

** "Alice will you be my girlfriend My angel?"he asked her.**

** Alice smiled at him "Yes shun I love you." and then she stood on her tip toes and kissed him they made out for an hour shiori,grandpa,he bralwers came to see shun and saw them they each took a picture and put it on the bakugan web site THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT sUCKED IM GONNA MAKE ANOTHER STORY IT"S CALLED FALLEN ANGEL OH MASSKY IT THERE TOO! BYE<strong>

** Massqurade:How much am I getting paid**

** Me:Your gonna kiss alice isn't that enouph?**

** Shun:HE's GONNA KISS MY GIRLFRIEND?Z!**

** Me:well not really kissand in fallen angel alice's isn't your girlfriend.**

** Shun:But I only got to kiss her for this chapter i'm gonna kill you! **

**me:look if your not happy then masqurade can have alice.**

** shun:NO!**

** Me:okaay so be nice.**

**Alice enters the room:Hello everyone what were you guys talking about?**

** Me:well shun was being a bit...Shun covers my mouth.**

** Masqurade:weird anyways shun as being selfish.**

** Alice:With what.**

** Massqurade and me:You.**

**Me:okay well bye eveyybody**


End file.
